Over the Horizon
by Wol1f3
Summary: Alfred manages to survive WWIII, however soon wishes he hadn't. Desperate to change what happened, he decides to find and use an old abandoned project - codename Horizon.
1. Prologue

**Over the Horizon **

_**Disclaimer**__:_ _I don't own Hetalia, or anything else I may reference in the story. I really only own any OC's and the ideas/what-ifs. Please enjoy :)_

brief: The 'world' ended (WWIII happened), leaving only Alred and Mattie left. all human life gone under the death, destruction and poison of the radioactive weapons/bombs. The lands destroyed, the animals dead. Only small pockets were left - few and far between. And really only in the out reaches of civilization.

Alfred was forced to watch everything he loved burned, all because of the selfishness of humans. Mattie was dying, his bear barely moved these days. The two were forced to take refuge amongst what places were left while everything burned. Alfred had hidden himself deep in the mountains (Rocky?) and watched as his people died all around him. He felt every death, every gasp of breath...

Finally as the fires began to die down, he ventured out to see who else survived.

He only found Matthew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cold blue eyes stared impassively as they watched the unnatural fire rage below, decimating what left of the city below. Thier owner knew nothing was left alive below, but it still stung to watch all that one had worked so hard for be destroyed.

All for the greed of man. Turning brother against brother.

Suppressing a shudder, Alfred turned and glanced over at his twin. The other blonde was bunched over, heavily bandaged holding Kumajirou gently. The bear hadn't moved since America had found his brother weeks ago, barely alive in the rumble of his capital. It was worse than those horror movies he'd liked so much. Walking through the devestated landscape made everything all that more real.

Al could feel his hands begin to shake as all the memories of the past few months surfaced. All the pain, the death and agony as his people perished, as his lands began to wither away and the animals fall. Never had he felt such heart renching pain. Not in any of the wars he'd been in before, nothing came close.

Damn those bastard. They destroyed everything in thier greed. Thier hunger for more, for money, resources and land. They were parasites that clung to thier host, leeching everything from them. Those damned Europeans, even the Asians, thier want, thier hunger and desire for everything all around them. Jealousy, envy and greed...the fall of man.

Clenching his hands Al jerked himself from his thoughts when he heard Mattie's ragged panting as another wave of pain ripped through the younger twin, causing his body to spasm, muscles tensing.

'_Another piece of him...gone_'

Al thought as he queitly walked away from the horrid view and over to his brother. Crouching down he gently pushed back Mattie's sweaty bangs from his burning forehead. Al closed his eyes and sighed softly, biting his lip. Shit. Mattie's fever was still running high, too high.

"Al...?"

He started a little, pulling his head back and quickly reaching for the bowl of water and rags sitting on the ground next to his brother. Alfred pick up one soaked rag and gently placed it on Mattie's head, trying in vain to help eleviate the raging fever.

"Hey bro...I'm here. Don't try to talk too much."

Mattie eyes fluttered open, still glazed from his illness. The action made Al grit his teeth in frustration. How he wished he could do something more, anything to help his brother. Sure, he used to pretend he couldn't remember or see his brother when they were around other nations. But all because he was worried they would take advantage of Mattie. Sweet Matthew.

Sure he knew his brother wasn't innocent or anything, but Alfred would do anything to protect him. No matter what had happened between them. They were brothers, twins connected in a way no one else would ever understand. And now...Alfred stared down at the other nation, feeling the mounting horror that he would be alone, that Mattie would follow the others.

"Al...how...Kuma?"

"He's fine mattie, just fine."

Alfred fought to keep his voice steady and kept his eyes on Canada's. He didn't care look over at the still bear. His brother's faithful companion was worse off than Mattie and it terrified him. He feared what would happen should it...Alfred managed a weak smile for his brother's benefit. No, he couldn't even think about that, not now. Not when Mattie needed him.

"He's...he's sleeping, like you should be. so don't worry. I've been looking after him since you got sick. He's been eating exactly what he should be, salmon and seal with maple syrup."

Alfred knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. He always talked too much when he was worried, or lying or afraid. And right now he was feeling all that and more.

"So no worries, afterall I'm the hero!..."

Alfred lowered his voice and smiled a littler wider, ignoring the paleness of Mattie's face.

"Everything will be alright..."

_'It has to be.'_

"Than...Thanks Al..."

"Sleep Mattie, everything will be fine..."

Matthew's eyes closed and Alfred knew he was unconcious again. As he pulled his hand back, he noticed it shaking and bit back a snarl of anger and frustration. He grabbed the blanket Canada had kicked off during his fit and covered him once more, making sure he was tucked in before kissing Mattie's forehead.

As soon as he left the room he muttered a quiet curse. Mattie was getting worse, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was alone. That terrified him more than anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"what are we going to do?"

The tall nation looked down at his once strong brother. The other blonde was a pale reflection of what he'd once been, bruised and bleeding. America knew his brother was dying, slowly and painful and there wasn't a thing he could do.

Still, he had to be strong.

"Don't worry Mattie."

He thanked God his voice didn't waver, even as he stared through the broken window out into the acidic rain that fell over his burning lands.

"I'll take care of everything...I'll make it better. I'm the Hero afterall..."

Purple-blue widened, then warmed at the statement, before becoming glossy even as the elder brother brushed a stray curl away.

"I'll make everything better...Mattie...Don't worry..."

Alfred's voice was barely louder than a whisper as he watched with tear filled eyes as his brother slipped away...the degrading already beginning. For a long time he'd always wondered what would happen if a Nation died, their people dead, their lands destroyed... what would become of them?...

And now he knew all too well, having seen it too many times...and he'd see it once more...

Somehow, it was worse, just because it was Mattie. Dear sweet Mattie. His baby brother whom he'd tried to protect from the world, keep him safe...and all he'd done was sign his death warrant.

"I...I love you Al...I...I'll...miss you...don't...Don't give up..."

America clutched his brother close, trying to hold on even as he felt him slowly disappearing, fading away like dust in the wind.

"Oh Mattie...love...love you...forever..."

He couldn't feel Mattie legs and he knew the smaller twin's eyes weren't focused anymore.

Alfred cried out as his brother's body disappeared, leaving his grasping at air and sobbing. He could feel his heart break, a hole now forming where his brother once had been. Thier bond was broken and it hurt, worse than anything that had ever happened before.

He cried for hours hugging himself in the dirty rain, wishing he was dead, so he wouldn't feel so alone, broken, and left behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alfred didn't even have a body to bury. Nothing of Mattie or Kumajirou was left. They'd faded away, like dust in the wind. He shuddered. Hating the memories of loneliness and loss. He'd wandered for a long time after Mattie had died, half-mad until he'd stumbled across some documents in the rubble of his own house that had reminded him of his project, of NORAD and the machine.

Taking a deep breath he'd turned to pack everything he'd need for the journey. His favorite bomber jacket (it's still surprised him it had survived everything that had happened since he'd first begun to wear it), rations, water, his guns (just in case) goggles and otehr survival gear he might need. After he was done, America was silently grateful he was as strong as he was. Otherwise he'd never even get the damned bag off the ground.

Hefting it up on his shoulder, Alfred adjusted it one last time, making sure his shotgun wasn't jabbing him before he gave one last look at the place he'd called home for so long. It barely looked like anyone had even lived in it. Who would have known his crazy paranoia from the cold war actually would pay off?

Sighing softly, Alfred truned and left, hoping beyond hope that his plan would work as he tied a thick scarf around his face to keep the dirt, grime and whatever else was in the air out of his lungs.

_'Wonder if I look like Russia like this?_'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alfred stared at the beautiful silver metal. It looked more like a giant egg beater than a device that could create (hopefully) a portal to another world, or a time, or dimension. God, he hoped it was the latter. It was eerie, being in such a large base and knowing he was the only living thing in there. All his soldiers and civilians were dead from the gasing, thier bodies having slowly rotted away, becoming dust as a side-effect from the poison. It made him shudder.

How he hated them, how dare they do this! Fuckers, why did they betray him and Mattie?

_'I guess MAD worked...all too well. Fuck.'_

Sighing he looked down at the console and knew he had one chance at this working, and he prayed it would. It was funny, all those plans he'd made more than 7 decades ago when he and Tony had begun the project, all about code words, plans, etc. he'd use in case the machine actually worked. So his 'past' self wouldn't freak and try to kill him, (like if he ended up in the cold war era)etc.

He just never thought he'd actually use them.

_'God, anyone, please let this work...'_

Alfred prayed, pulling the leaver down as the rings began to spin, faster and faster before lining up perfectly. Light began to form in the middle, growing larger and larger until it began to stabilize.

"It's working!"

Alfred cried out with shock, joy and tenative hope. It was working!

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, causing the powerful nation to curse, running toward it. He knew he only had one chance for this to work, and it was now or never. Holding tightly to the pack on his back he leaped.

There was a flash, whirling and a whine before darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_TBC..._

A/N: So, this is really only the beginning. I've got the plot outlined and the next chapter almost ready. Hope you enjoyed. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

**Over the Horizon **

_**Disclaimer**__:_ _I don't own Hetalia, or anything else I may reference in the story. I really only own any OC's and the ideas/what-ifs. Please enjoy :)_

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. FYI, the plot isn't going to be the usual going back and encounter past selfs. Al won't be seeing the other nations for a while. ;P

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter one - Waking up

_'Owww...my head, what happened?'_

Alfred groaned, wincing at the bright light that stabbed his eyes as he awoke to conciousness. His head pounded, everything was so sensitive, like he'd been scrapped across hot metal, then ground up and fried. Blinking rapily he stared around.

He definitely wasn't in the base anymore. Familiar golden grains waved happily in the wind. A sight he hadn't seen in over 20 years since the bombing first started. It was beautiful.

'It worked, holy shit, the damned thing worked...'

He thought dawning wonder, as he sat up, before grabbing his head as it throbbed harder with the movement.

"Fuck...moving...bad...right..."

Closing his eyes he could feel a wave of grief threaten to take over. Even in the face of the reality that he'd made it, he'd managed the impossible again...the memories still persisted. His brother was gone, his other half, destroyed by the selfishness of others, by the greed, hatered and bigotry he'd fought against for so long he'd grown blind to it in his own country and among his own leaders.

Letting his headache subside, the former american nation sighed softly, running one hand through his hair. Well, first things first. He had to figure out where and _when_ he was. groaning slightly as he moved, alfred glanced around, trying to spot anything, but all he could see was goldens waves surrounding him. After a few moments he got up, grabbing his pack and loosening the scarf around his face, so he could take a deep breath of the fresh clean air. Something he'd missed for so long.

Shouldering his heavy pack - careful of the shotgun, Alfred closed his eyes and spun around in a circle, trying to figure out where to go. After a few seconds he stopped, slightly dizzy, but facing a direction, one he was going to take and try to find someone, anyone alive, mentions of civilizations, or whatnot. He only hoped 'Horizon' hadn't sent him into the future with him being the only thing left, other than the occasional animal.

"Well, come on feet. No time to waste just standing here..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alfred walked for miles, with nothing in sight. Not even birds. It was like he was in the middle of the Ethusian Fields, without all the other people roaming about. Just when he was sure he was about to lose it, he paused. There! Turning his eyes to his left, Alfred watched a large cloud of dust that seemed to be headed straight for him. It took him a few seconds before he let out a curse, recognizing what was running toward him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He yelped, turning tail and darting away, not wanting to be run over by the aggressive animals. The ground began to shake, making it harder to keep himself upright.

_'Oh hell, I'm gonna get run over by a bunch of stupid animals...'_

Alfred thought as he ran, barely keeping ahead of the approaching herd. A second later he spotted a large rock he'd passed earlier and hurriedly scramlbed up. Just in time as the large bison thundered past, the wind dragging at his clothes. Panting slightly, he watched with awe as the animals slowly disappeared from view.

Bison, American bison. They'd gone extinct almost 10 years before the war, with few left alive living in captivity, and even then they were a dying species. To see them running wild and free felt amazing. Plus, they helped him with the year - wild bison hadn't run free in America for over a hundred years. So, at least he had an idea of possible _whens_ he could be.

A few moments later he knew it was time to get moving. He had people to find, and hopefully civilization and maybe a telephone. A part of him wondered what it would be like seeing the other nations, if they'd freak out. His heart raced at the thought of seeing his brother again.

'Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible seeing everyone if Mattie's there. I'd give anything to even see the commie again for a few moments.'

Hopping down he pointed himself in the direction from which the bison had come from. Something had to be in that direction, right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Days passed by and America was beginning to feel worried. He hadn't seen any people no matter how long he walked. His rations were beginning to run low, but thankfully there was plenty of wild-life he could live off. He'd managed to find some fresh water - something he hadn't seen in decades, that still amazed him.

Everything seemed so familiar, yet so alien. Alfred knew that the wars had been going on for a long time, but he never truly understood how long it had been until he was free, walking with no fixed destination in sight.

"Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a burger..."

Alfred muttered as he eyed a MRE with disgust. Sure they helped with survival, but one had to be truly desperate to eat them. After slight hesitation he managed to choke it down, his face twisted in disgust at the taste.

After another day or two of wandering, with the occasional hunting, skinning, and cooking breaks, Alfred kept going, praying he wasn't in hell, at least hell for him. No human contact would drive him mad eventually, not like he wasn't already insane as it was from the wars, from losing Mattie.

Finally he spotted a column of smoke in the distance and felt hope rising. Yes! Some sign of civilization! Quickly, he hefted his heavy pack, which now contained hides and furs of his kills. He used them for warmth when night came and the temperature plummeted. Facing the smoke he half walked-half ran towards it, hoping it was a house, or a cabin. Maybe there'd be people there on vacation, or...

Alfred's mind whirled with different possibilities as he came closer and closer to the source. Excitement rose, he could see something up ahead, it looked like a bunch of tents...wait, tents? A little confused, Alfred slowed down and walked a little more cautiously. After-all, who would be camping way out here? And without an RV? Or a cabin?

As he came into view of the encampment he saw a group of people (people! real live living people!) hurriedly moving about. What looked like a few women ducked down into the closet tent and the men turned grabbing long sticks before going out to meet him. Alfred was really confused, because he could tell that they grabbed spears, not guns.

One of the men shouted something at him, and while it sounded familiar, he couldn't figure out what he'd said. Alfred hadn't spoken anything but English for so long, hearing another language was strange. And it didn't sound like anything from Europe (thank god)...but still...

"I come in peace."

Alfred said as the men came closer, holding his hands up, smiling slightly, trying to give off an aura of peace, though tempted to finish the stereotypical greeting, but kept himself from doing so. As the strangers came closer he took in their clothing and felt the pit of his stomach drop. They were dressed in hides, and what little decoration they had was very primitive.

"Hay aly! Ga-go ni-hi?"

"I...I'm sorry, I don't understand..."

Alfred felt lost as he watched them come closer. They definitely looked primitive themselves, natives for sure. But...no one had dressed or spoke that tongue for a long time, even before the wars so he was struggling to remember it. It sounded like gibberish, but familiar gibberish, maybe he'd spoken it with Mattie? But...

"Kiyiya, ga-do o-gi-na-li-go-hi nah-dv-ga?"

The tallest one, who still barely reached Al's chest frowned deeply, looking at the former nation. Alfred's height was taken in, as was his unusual cloths and eye color. After a moment the man issued orders sharply, gesturing towards the paler man.

"[We take him to the chief. Get his pack and spear.]"

Alfred let them surround him, hands still held up as one of the smaller teens darted closer, his hands reaching for the backpack. He almost growled and jerked away, but forced himself to stay calm, knowing they wouldn't be able to use his gun, as the safety was on, so that would be fine. For now.

"[Such a strange weapon...]"

Muttered one of the warriors as they eyed the shotgun, not recognizing it. Alfred could manage to catch a few words here and there, but not everything. It was still coming back slowly and he was struggling to contain his growing horror and fear.

"Hey! Watch the coat. Leather's a little hard to come by."

Alfred's eyes narrowed when one of the men poked him with his spear, but allowed them to herd him towards the encampment. As they came closer, more people came out to look at the stranger that the warriors brought back.

He was tall, wearing strange hides of an animal none of them reconized. Along with the strange hide-like thing wrapped around his neck, it's color like that of freshly fallen snow. His hair drew many stares, as it looked exactly like the golden grains among the plains and his eyes were like that of the clearest sky.

"[What beautiful eyes...]"

"[I've never seen hair like that...]"

"[He's so tall.]"

"[What tribe do you think he belongs too?]"

The tribe was whispering and murmuring amongst themselves, sometimes too soft for Alfred to catch anything. His knowledge of the language was slowly coming back, but still it was difficult to understand everything. And he was starting to get the feeling none of them had ever seen a man like him.

A tall man exited the largests 'tent', and Alfred knew this was the chief of the tribe. The man was dressed in thick hides and furs, but in better condition than most. He had a few feathers weaved into his hair, giving him a status of power evident to anyone who paid attention. His dark brown eyes focused on Alfred's group, eyeing the tall pale skinned man who stood in the middle, surrounded by the spears of the others.

"[Who have you brought here Running-wolf?]"

"[A stranger Chief Red-Thunder. He came across the plains. No one else was with him.]"

"[Hmmm. Bring him closer, let me take a good look at him.]"

Alfred was pushed closer to the elderly chieftain, but bit his lip to keep himself from shouting. while he knew he couldn't be killed like a human, he'd rather avoid any and all pain that might be associated with such experiences. Still, this was a good a time as any to try and figure out where he was, and perhaps even when.

"[Do you speak?]"

"[I speak little.]"

The warriors drew back as they eyed the stranger who spoke their language in surprise. Sure his accent was terrible, but understandable.

"[I am Chief Red-Thunder of the Golden-Rain Tribe. You are?]"

"Alfred F. Jones. Uh, you can call me [Al] though."

The chief nodded smiling slightly again. A pretty woman appeared by the chief's side and Alfred knew she was also important, by the way the men backed off. The bones and feathers she wore clinked as she turned her head this way and that, staring at the tall American, making him feel like he was under a microscope. Or at least being scrutinized by one of the ancient spirits.

"[What was he carrying?]"

"[This. And a strange spear. It looks like black stone, but feels nothing like any rock I've come across. or wood for that matter.]"

The chief looked over the pack, taking in the strange hides that kept it together. Symbols that made no sense were written on the cover and the weapon - spear? It looked like nothing they'de ver come across before. His wife placed her hand on his arm, looking back at Alfred before speaking softly. Alfred eyed the closet spear, the warriors had lowered them as they realized he was no threat. The chief's brows rose and he held up the gun.

"[What is this? I have never seen a weapon like this before.]"

"[It...]" Alfred struggled to find the word to describe it, but couldn't think of one. "[It's a] gun."

"Gun?"

"[Yes. Be careful. Dangerous.]"

"[Beloved, he means us no harm. Let him stay the night and share a meal with us. He looks tired and has travelled far.]"

The chief thought for a moment, glancing between the tribe, his warriors, wife and Alfred. He took in the stranger's haggard appearance before smiling warmly and nodding towards the warriors - they backed off, spears lowered, all looking curiously at their leader.

"[Yes, you will stay with us for a time. Tonight we shall have a feast in honor of our guest.]"

Alfred spoke with the chieftain and his wife for a little while as the tribe hurried to get everything together. All too soon the sun was ready to set and the tribe offered to let him stay the night and share a meal with them. He agreed and soon found himself sitting among the others. That night the chief and his tribe warmly welcomed Alfred as thier guest. After the meal, Alfred found himself ushered into the chief's tent to speak once more before heading off to bed.

"[Tell me, friend - where are you from?]"

"[Far away.] America."

The chief looked confused, he'd never heard of that tribe, but shrugged it off. His wife's words from earlier rang in his ears. He knew there was something different, something special about this tall golden haired stranger. He would wait to see what it was. For now, he would welcome him into his tribe and let him stay for awhile.

"[I have not heard of such a tribe. No matter, come it is time for you to sleep. We can set up a

place for you in the bachelor's tent.]"

Alfred's heart sank when he saw no reconition when he said America. So he had to be much further back than he'd first thought.

"[Thanks.]"

The chief nodded and let one of his warriors accompany Alfred to the tent before turning back to his wife. The mystical woman smiled as her beloved came and sat beside her. He shook his head ruefully.

"[He is a strange one, that's for sure.]"

"[He is from far away. Our ways are not his own. Come, sleep. Tomorrow comes soon.]"

Red-thunder nodded and joined his wife, looking back once before turning his thoughts towards sleep. Tomorrow he'd worry about it, Tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alfred lay still in his furs and sleeping bag. The other warriors had looked confused when he pulled out the brightly colored bag from his pack and unrolled it along with his furs. They were all fascinated by the strange slick feeling the fabric had, along with the vibrant colors they'd never seen anywhere else other than in nature. Still, it had been a long day for all and it wasn't long before everyone settled down and fell asleep, with only a few left awake for the night watch.

Still, America couldn't bring himself to sleep. He knew he'd go back fairly far, but he hoped he hadn't missed a whole century.

_'No worries, really. Maybe this tribe never heard of America because they live in the middle of nowhere. It can't be that big of a deal. Maybe they only know America by another name? Maybe the United States? No need to panic. Just keep calm and ask about a phone or a nearby town tomorrow. Yes. That'll do. Just ask tomorrow.'_

Alfre nodded to himself, turning over on his side closing his eyes. He would panic later.

But, he knew, deep in his gut, it was useless. Horizon had opened a portal to somewhere far away from that decimated land he'd lived in. Though he wasn't so sure if he traded one nightmare for another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Yeah, Alfred's gonna be a little OC, but that's because he's been through a lot of crap - mentally, physically and emotionally. He carries the scars and those will later be described along with his current appearance. Next chapter Al's going to be learning a bit more about the people he's staying with and they're going to learn about him.

_I also edited it, so thanks fanfictionlover. My writing program doesn't have a spellcheck, so I've been kinda stuck when it comes to noticing the mistakes, but thanks for pointing them out so I can fix 'em._


	3. Chapter 2

**Over the Horizon **

_**Disclaimer**__:_ _I don't own Hetalia, or anything else I may reference in the story. I really only own any OC's and the ideas/what-ifs. Please enjoy :)_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter two

Alfred awoke as the sun began to first peek overs the horizon. Already he could hear the sounds of people up and about. He had forgotten how early one had to get up just to get everything ready and prepared for the day. Biting back a groan he rolled over till he was facing the roof and sighed. Well, now was as good a time as any to start moving himself. Maybe he could help?

He of course hadn't forgotten his worried thoughts from the night before and had tossed and turned throughout the night. But, now in the morning light he knew it would be useless to panic, and from the looks of things these people had no clue what a gun was, let alone what a phone could be. Hell, they'd been fascinated by his gortex sleeping bag of all things!

"Ah-l?"

America looked up from his contemplation to see Running-Wolf peering in at him. Managing a smile he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"[Morning.]"

"[The morning meal will be soon...]"

"[Be out soon.]"

The warrior nodded, dropping the thick hide door letting Al get ready alone. Pushing back the furs he grabbed his pack, and got ready. Thankfully he had a few pairs of jeans, comfortable shirts, underwear and socks to choose from. It didn't take him long to dress. As soon as he tied his shoes he headed out to greet his hosts.

Al found himself falling into a routine, easily forgetting the loneliness he'd felt for so long. It was comforting to have something to focus on and even if it seemed a little odd, helping out around the tribe kept his mind from wandering. He knew he'd missed his mark by a lot more than a century from the looks of things. And yet he couldn't bring himself to really care, especially when the children would crowd in around him whenever he sat down, or stood still for too long. They would follow him around, curious of his cloths and other things he carried. Their antics making him smile and laugh along with the other adults.

The nation found he didn't mind the constant barrage of questions from the little ones, and in fact liked it. It had been so long since he'd seen other humans, let alone children. During the war children were scarce, as many died from poisoning, or radiation. And then there was the fact more and more people were becoming sterile. Alfred smiled, shaking his head from the terrible memories and watched one of the kids as they looked curiously at the lighter. Giggling when they opened it, only to shut it once more.

The women on the other hands were more interested in his exotic looks. Blue eyes and yellow hair was something no one had ever seen before. Though, there were legends of spirits that took the form of humans, but thier looks would make them stand out. The chief wondered if Alfred was one of them, his wife the tribe's shaman whispered last night that she had felt the man's power and strength. However, no one would ever see this in action until a few weeks later.

It was a week later that had the chief pausing and looking at the tall nation smiling down at one of the children, easily carrying his heavy pack, which had taken three men to carry with one arm. His wife, Morning-Light standing next to him looking as serene as ever.

"[Do you think?]"

"[Yes. I believe he is a great spirit in human form. Perhaps a guardian from the spirit world sent to help us.]"

Red-thunder swallowed, feeling worry for the second time since he'd seen the stranger. He feared what would happen should anyone say anything to offend the powerful being.

"[Do not worry my love.] Ah-l-fr-ae-d [is as kind as his face shows. He means us no harm. I believe he has much to teach us.]"

"[I hope you are right my dear.]"

Morning-Light only smiled before going over to help with the evening's cooking. Alfred had shown his prowress with hunting and using a spear, though there'd been a few mishaps, much to the amusement of the tribe.

The next day was a hunting day, one which Alfred was invited to go, him throwing skills having improved, thankfully. And while he still carried his favorite weapon, America was afraid to use his gun - worried he might get someone hurt. Al had gotten used to living simple. it was nice, nothing to distract him.

Though he still missed burgers. And music. And his video games, but still. The quiet was nice, as was the company. They alone were worth all the comforts of the future.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was time to go hunting and it was the first time Alfred would accompany the warriors on thier outing. He was excited and nervous. It had been so long since he'd used anything other than a gun to kill anything. Even when he first arrived and had been lost, he'd used his shot gun to take down a few bison and rabbits.

"[Come on] Ah-l! [We're leaving now.]"

"[Coming Calling-Crow.]"

Al grabbed his spear, feeling the pride he'd felt when he'd managed to actually throw it correctly running through him. He was borrowing the weapon from the chief's eldest son, Cry-of-Thunder, as he would only be allowed to make his own when he was considered a member of the tribe and a 'man'.

Soon the group of hunted headed out, with Alfred in the middle of them. His faithful gun in a harness on his back and spear in hand.

The group tracked a herd of bison, wanting to get ahead of them, so they wouldn't be scented. Al peered over the boulder he was currently crouching behind, taking in the sight of the large hoofed animals. They didn't look like any bison he'd ever come across. Now come to think of it, the ones who'd almost run him over also were larger with larger horns than the bison he'd known as a child.

_'...so I guess I either went further back than I'd planned...or this is an entirely different dimension..doesn't matter either way. Though I'd like to know if there are any other nations...'_

Al bit his lip thinking before Little-Bear bumped his shoulders, letting him know they were about to charge. Nodding his understand, Alfred gripped his weapon a little tighter, feeling the wood creak under the pressure.

"Ha-ni-ge!"

The hunt was on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alfred grinned widely as he started down at the large bison he'd managed to take down. The hunting party had bagged at least three of the large herbivores, along with his.

"[Good job] Ah-l. [You didn't stab your foot!]"

"Ha-ha."

Al rolled his eyes as Running-Wolf grinned mischieviously at the taller man. Looking over at the other hunters America noticed how they worked together to begin skinning the animal, but knew there was no way for them to do the same before predators come, having scented the kills - not unless he got it over to them, less groun to cover. Reluctant to leave behind his kill, Al glances over at the busy hunters before he grabs the bison's huge horns and begins to drag it behind him towards the others, easily moving to massive carcus.

Red-Thunder looks up when he hears something dragging and couldn't believe his eyes. Ah-l was dragging the buge bison bull behind him with one hand, carrying his pear in the other. Knowing if he reacted badly, it would make his own men nervous, he quickly schooled his features and greeted the tall blonde.

The other hunters shook off thier own shock and quickly got to work on the large animal once Al came to a stop next to them. He told the chief he could carry all the meat from his kill, so they would only have to worry about thier own two kills. Red-Thunder nodded and smiled. He had made a good decision in welcoming Ah-l inder the tribe.

And, by the looks of things - Ah-l-fr-ae-d was a spirit in human form, just like Morning-Light believed. For no normal human was that strong.

That night the tribe celebrated the successful hunt as well as Al's first hunt. America got his first chance to dance amongst them, though most of the moves he knew weren't exactly something that they knew. If anything, many giggled and laughed before trying to mimic him. Al snorted before showing Running wolf how to do it properly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alfred had been living with the tribe for almost a whole year when the chief decided it was time to fully induct the tribe. He'd already survived his first mamoth hunt alone (and wasn't that a shocker to the nation to see giant furry 'elephants' roaming the plains just as the snow began to fall), protected the tribe against rampaging bison and more. Red-Thunder knew it was time.

"[He needs a name now my love.]"

"[Yes.]"

The chief smiled warmly at Alfred who looked confused at the conversation. The former Super-power was dressed as a native, hides covering his legs and chest, with fur lining them. The scars from his long life, while faded helped make a striking appearance with his tanned skin and light hair. Standing, Red-thunder clapped his hands to her to the tribe's attention.

"[It is time to fully welcome you into the tribe] Ah-l. [Time for you to pick a name by which the spirits will know you by, a name that is sacred. Come, Morning-light will help you get ready.]"

Morning-light appeared by Al's elbow and led him off, chatting away of what was going to happen, the celebration, his recognition as a full-fledged member of the triber as an adult and a hunter/warrior.

"[Now] Ah-l [Part of the ritual you are put into a trance, one where you find your true name, a sacred name by which the spirits know you by.]"

Al nodded, remembering similar ceremonies among his own natives, one he went through when he was just a child before England and the otehr european countries and come and taken him and Mattie away. Kumajirou had been Matthew's spiritual guide/guardian. His own guardian had been a eagle, one that had slowly shown itself less and less the more he changed, taking on the pilgrams. He still his old friend and wondered what he would see now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"[Now] Ah-l [hold still while I put the paint on.]"

"[Fine, fine...]"

Al forced himself to hold still as Morning-light reached over, her hands deep in deep red clay-like paint and carefully drew ceremonic symbols on his skin. He shivered slightly from the cold substance. He was only dressed in his hide leggings, his old scars in full view.

As she drew, Morning-light kept herself from tracing the strange scars and burns that littered Al's body. It looked like something had once tried to take a chunk out of him, but it looked like no animal she knew. Or here, something had seered his side, but she knew of nothing that could get that hot other than perhaps lightning. Had he survived getting struck by it? When she had first seen his bare back she'd been shocked and horrified, as had other members of her tribe. Everyone wondered how he'd gotten them.

"[Tell me] Ah-l, [how did you get so many scars?]"

"[I survived...many battles.]" Al glanced to the side, remembering all the horrors he'd lived through. The pain, the death, the wars. Some scars were from first hand experience from the front line, others were the remnant of terrible acts that had happened to his lands and people.

"[I see. Thank you for telling me my friend. Come, the paint has dried, it is time for the ritual to start...]"

Al sat near the fire, the flames flaring higher and higher. The tribe surrounded him, hmming, the drums beating

"I-li-s-go-l-ta-nuh hi-a a-do-nuh-doe-s ah day se-he-dae ni-hi! Ah-duh-gi-s-guh o-gi-nu-dah, Ah-dv-gi-s-ge e-tsi! Se-t-na-uah, co-vu-na nuh, sen-ne-guh, Vi-ki-ka-nuh, moa-ehuga-ge-go-ih-iv eh nuh-bi-ki-kee!"

The smoke swirled around the bonfire, the herbs that Morning-Light through in created a haze. That combined with the music, the primitive beats and song created an atmosphere that was perfect for any ritual. While he wasn't so sure about the whole 'Trance' thing it seemed so familiar...as it was he'd give it a try.

closing his eyes, Al let everything wash over him, the chanting, the drums, the smoke...then he focused inward, listening to the beating of his heart, feeling his pulse mimicing the drumbeats. Soon he found himself slipping away, the world forgotten as the trance took hold.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soft whispers echoed around the prone form lying on the grey ground. Strange shapes, some animal, other's human-like seemed to crowd around, looking at their visitor.

"-Here!"

"doesn't look like much - "

"Oh hush you old mutt. Just 'cause he got two legs 'stead a four. Don't-"

"Ayiana, he's so handsome -"

"-Golden hair! Never seen anything like-"

"Are you sure he's yours?"

"Of course I am! Can't you feel-?"

"-not whole is he?"

"_Oh my child, what have you done to yourself?_"

Blue eyes snapped open as Alfred took a gasping breath. His head felt fuzzy as he blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the haze that surrounded him. Jerking, the blonde tried to spot who had been talking. He'd heard the whispers as, though he'd barely been concious. But all he could see was the cloudy white-grey mist.

"Hello? Whose there?"

"_I am, my son._"

"Wha-?"

Al whirled around, stumbling when he realized he was kneeling on the ground. Everything seemed so strange, and he felt numb, like he was dreaming - but not at the same time.

He stared at the figure standing in front of him. She was beautiful, truly the loveliest person he'd ever seen. Her hair was long, a deep black like the night-sky, with rich brown skin like freshly dug earth and vibrant green eyes that were warm as they stared back into his own blue ones.

She was dressed in what looked like green grass and blooming flowers...in fact, if you were to look closer you could see actually the intricate details of small animals that were walking or flying about. Who was she? And why did she see so familiar?

"_Greetings my son. It has been a long time has it not?_"

"What...what are you talking about?"

"_You seem to have forgotten me. And while I have not birthed you yet, I can recognize my own anywhere._"

She walked closer, and gently brushed an errantic lock away from his face, gently tracing the curve of his face and smiled. He felt himself blushing.

"_How did you find yourself here my child? So far from your time?_"

"I...I came here because nothing was left. Every...everything was gone, dead...and I...I was..."

The horrible memories flooded his mind. Alfred could feel tears threatening to fall and pulled back, his shoulders hunching in shame. He didn't want to show weakness, but couldn't help remembering the horror and fear he'd felt. The dawning terror of being alone for all of eternity. The grief of losing his people, his brother...Mattie!

"_Oh my son..._"

He felt arms encircling him, and collapsed into the comforting embrace. He hadn't fully grieved and he couldn't even talk about it to anyone in the tribe...they wouldn't understand.

"_Do not hold back, it is alright to grieve. Whom did you lose?"

"Everyone! Even...even Mattie..."

"_Mattie?_"

"My brother...my twin..."

Her eyes widened in understanding. Ah, her beloved son had lost his bonded, his other half. Losing half your soul would have broken others, driving them insane. And yet her son had been strong enough to keep going, to come back.

"_My heart cries with you my child..._"

Al knew she meant it and he could feel her compassion surrounding him. As he took a deep breath he remembered the familiar scent. The unending love, warmth...

"M-m-mother...I feel so lost, what do I do?"

"_You follow your heart Kohana-Antinanco._"

Al looked up, that name seemed familiar, he knew it before...he'd known it, been called that many times...

"_My son, you are strong. Strong enough to accomplish that which you yearn too_" the spirit smiled crookedly, pulling back so she could get a better look at the son she had not raised. "_Do not fear, for I will be with you, in spirit. As will your own guardian spirit._"

"I..."

Al couldn't find the words to express his love and thanks, instead just turned and hugged her tight, knwoing he had done something so similar so long ago before England had come. He could feel her smile before they seperated.

"_However, my time here as well as your own, is short. Soon you must return to the mortal realm..._"

"Can...will you be there? Will I see you?_"

"_I cannot. Forming a physical form is too much for me. When you came it tore a hole between the spirit and human worlds. I followed it to it's source and found you...barely alive. Your soul was torn, shredded, it_" here she paused, remembering the shock of finding a child of hers lying between the two worlds, his soul wounded, almost beyond repair..."_it was a miracle you were still alive. I did what I could, but you were too far gone..._"

"Then how..?"

"_Your soul wasn't whole my son._" She looked away and it was then that Al noticed how fuzzy she was. Like she could barely keep herself together. His stomach twisted as he connected the dots.

"_I mended what was broken._"

Al stared at her, his hand going to his chest. He remembered the pain and agony after leaping into the light of Horizon. He'd felt like he was being pulled, ripped apart at the seams. And then he remembered the warmth, the soothing coolness that held him.

"That was you?"

His 'mother' smiled, form flickering slightly. and he knew her strength was waning.

"Then...?"

"_You are almost whole. It will be up to you to...put yourself back together. It will be hard, but I believe you will do it._"

"But what about myself? I mean...me and Mattie? We're not born yet, you even said so. Did I...?"

"_No. They will be born. I can feel the truth of this as clearly as I see you. I will not be able to care for them. Not physically at least. I am too weak to even take shape in the human world in any form._"

Suddenly, Al shivered, and the mist swirled faster. He could hear the faint beating of drums, a strange chant that both pulled and pushed him, making him sway on his feet, head dizzy from the condradicting motions. He groaned.

"_Do not worry, my heart follows you. Trust in yourself, my son. Search out those who might help you._"

"But...what about?"

"_You will know when the time comes. Now go.._"

He could hear the chanting getting louder and louder, and the form of his mother wavering. The sharp cry of an eagle caught his attention, making him look up as the largest bird he'd ever seen dove straight towards him. His eyes widened in shock, but not fear as if some part of him knew and understood what was happening. The eagle came closer and closer, it's talons opened before the two of them collided.

"_I love you my son. Farewell..._"

Alfred jerked up, gasping for air, blinking rapidly from the thick smoke. He could feel his heart beat rining in his ears, his muscles shaking and exhuasted as if he'd been running. He glanced around trying to spot his mother, but couldn't see her.

It was then he realized he was back.

Morning-Light approached him, smiling warmly.

"[Have you found your name?]"

"[Yes...Kohana-Antinanco...Swift-Eagle of the Sun...I...]"

He trailed off, unsure of how to describe what had happened, but he knew it had been real. Real as any dream, and yet more...

As the tribe cheered and crowded around him to congratulate him, to greet him as one of them, Alfr-...Kohana-Antinanco, felt far away, his thoughts on the mother he'd never knew who saved him. Who helped him, gave him another chance to change everything.

And paid the ultimate price. He knew she would never walk among her earthly children again, and had somehow given him her strength, her life, exiling herself in the process to the spirit world. Forced to watch as the world went on without her. He swore he would not waste her gift, this second chance.

He watched the smoke rise into the air, remembering and knowing that the world, that history would not be the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC...

A/N: R&R! Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes, please do. It helps make a story better. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. 'Mother' was revealed - Ayiana, means ever blooming. I debated a lot about Alfred's name, but something told me it would be best if had something to do with eagles, flight and maybe freedom. Seeing as America is represented by those. Along with bravery, but 'Brave Eagle' just doesn't sound as nice...

I am using history, though twisting it to suit my own needs. Like right now, Al's right at the cusp of pre-history. Where the people are hunter/gathers, rather than agriculture. Thus, the reason why some of the animals will be so big, and the weather (hint) will be brutal. (did you know mammoths were actually around till the 1700's?) There will be mentions of Nephites, Jaredites, Lamenites, etc. in the next chapter. If you don't know who they are, look 'em up. It's very interesting.

Till next time. -Wollfe :)


End file.
